<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ineternity's book of pictures and musings by ineternity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790267">ineternity's book of pictures and musings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineternity/pseuds/ineternity'>ineternity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, Episode: s12e09 Ascension of the Cybermen, Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineternity/pseuds/ineternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gallery of art accompanied by both poems and stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The infamous Simm/Gomez wall lounging photo with an added extra. </p><p>OR</p><p>The Genius Twins take great pleasure in admiring their next regeneration.</p><p>(Content week: Day 4)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Simm: "A TCE? Very old-fashioned of us."</p><p>Missy: "I love it, darling. We really shouldn't stoop to the level of 'screwdriver', it's undignified."</p><p>Simm: "Well you're easily impressed, aren't you."</p><p>Missy: "Clearly. Explains why I spend so much time with you."</p><p>Dhawan: "And you wonder why I don't miss this. Come on, shift it, we need a photo. I need something to mess with The Doctor.”</p><p>Missy: "A <em>self-</em>ie."</p><p>Simm: "Ugh."</p><p>Missy: “I’m here all day- Oi! This is my side, get your own wall.”</p><p>Simm: “Why does he get to be in the middle? If anything we should be in chronological order and that means <em>me </em>first.”</p><p>Dhawan: “You are ridiculous, you know that?”</p><p>Simm: “I’m not the one who turned up here in fluorescent yellow socks calling himself ‘Agent O’.”</p><p>Dhawan: “Honestly for the last time- you had to be there!”</p><p>Simm and Missy (swooning dramatically): “Ohhhhh.”</p><p>Dhawan (annoyed and eye-rolling): “I’m in the middle because I’ve already been here <em>twice</em> and sat on both sides of that wall already. Seriously, how many times do we have to go through this? We’re the same person.”</p><p>Missy: “Age before beauty, poppet.”</p><p>Simm: “Fine.”</p><p>Dhawan: “Okay. I’ve set it up, we’ve got five seconds until it takes. Now, stay still.”</p><p>Simm: “It’s not working-“</p><p>Dhawan: “It’s on a timer- oh for Rassilon’s sake. Do you see? It took a photo whilst you were being stupid so now I have my mouth open. I look like a goldfish.”</p><p>Simm: “Not my fault you look like a fish.”</p><p>Missy: “He is a very gorgeous fish though, you have to admit.”</p><p>Dhawan: “You’re a scientific genius. It’s a camera. With a timer. How is that confusing.”</p><p>Simm: “It wasn’t capturing me at my best angle.”</p><p>Dhawan: “Stay there and shut up. Just look cool, go preen yourself or something.”</p><p>Simm (eyebrows raised): “Yes Ma’am.”</p><p>Missy: “Say ‘genocide’!”</p><p>Dhawan: “Please don’t.”</p><p>[the camera flashes, capturing a paradoxical scene; the three Masters draped in various positions over a ramshackle farm wall. They look a little like models, if models were Time Lords and could be in the same place three times]</p><p>Simm: “Did it work?”</p><p>Dhawan (grinning): “Splendidly.”</p><p>Simm: “Let me see.”</p><p>Dhawan: “You look stunning, love, we all do.”</p><p>Simm: “Very film noir.”</p><p>Missy: “Are you holding- Is that… our dematerialisation circuit?</p><p>Simm: “A working TARDIS is a beautiful thing.”</p><p>Missy: “Yes? But??”</p><p>Simm: “I’m not a bad driver.”</p><p>Missy (evasively): “I didn’t say that sweetheart.”</p><p>Simm: “Good.”</p><p>Dhawan (quieter): “Have you still got that inbuilt corset laserproofing, Missy?</p><p>Missy: “Yes, why?</p><p>Dhawan: “Because I think that’s the sexiest thing in this photograph right now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Uninvited Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Master had a lot of time to wait for The Doctor on the other side of that portal, not all of it was spent productively.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to Content Week Day 5! I might be posting an addendum chapter on Day 7 but we'll have to see how it goes. This thing is really giving me a kick up the ass to get stuff done, I'm liking it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>The Master: "I have to do a run up. I <em>have </em>to."</p>
<p>[The Master takes up a running stance, around thirty metres from the edge of the wormhole. He limbers up, working up the energy to leap through to the other side where he knows the Doctor is waiting.]</p>
<p>The Master: "Ach! Shhhh. Shh!"</p>
<p>[A CyberMaster is standing nearby, watching The Master as he rocks from leg to leg. It seems to distract him.]</p>
<p>The Master: "You're ruining the moment, CyberDarling. Go play with your friends."</p>
<p>[The CyberMaster stays still, seemingly misunderstanding]</p>
<p>The Master: "Shoo."</p>
<p>[The CyberMaster turns on the spot and begins to march back towards the citadel.]</p>
<p>The Master: "Wait, wait. Stop. You've distracted me now... I wonder who you were, Cyberman. Do you remember? Is that information still in your databank?"</p>
<p>CyberMaster: "I AM LEGION."</p>
<p>The Master: "Yes, yes, yes. I know that. Before that. What was your title? Gallifreyan or Time Lord?"</p>
<p>CyberMaster: "MY BODY BELONGED TO THE HIGH COUNCIL."</p>
<p>[The Master nearly chokes on the air as he bursts out into an explosive cackle.]</p>
<p>The Master: "Oh, I am having such fun today. Really, you've made my day."</p>
<p>The Master: "Don't tell me... Flavia? No, you don't have the curls. Engin maybe- No. Definitely not, too talkative. Go on then, who were you?"</p>
<p>CyberMaster: "MY RECORDS SHOW MY BODY WAS AWARDED THE TITLE OF BORUSA."</p>
<p>[The Master actually splutters this time, almost losing balance. It takes him a few seconds to close his mouth again.]</p>
<p>The Master (a little hoarsely): "You aren't lying, huh. Ah, you can't."</p>
<p>The Master: "Thought you-uh- sort of 'became one' with Rassilon. Sorry, the whole turning into a slab thing still kinda freaks me out, no offence."</p>
<p>CyberMaster: "ALL ORGANIC MATTER WAS CONVERTED."</p>
<p>The Master: "Good for you, finally doing something with your life. At least you can't lecture me about anything anymore. I get to lecture you, <em>ha!"</em></p>
<p>[The Master points a finger at the now converted Borusa, wiggling it for a sinister effect though all it really comes off as is childish.]</p>
<p>The Master: "I hope you can still hear me somehow. I hope you know who did this to you. Me. Remember me?  What was it you said... 'crimes without number and villainy without end'? I should put that on a business card. I hope you feel sick right now, I hope there's a tiny bit of broken inhibitor in there that's <em>hurting </em>at the sight of me."</p>
<p>[A pause. Nothing to say now except 'I've won'.]</p>
<p>The Master: "Talk about school reunions..."</p>
<p>[He prepares to run again.]</p>
<p>The Master: "Wish me luck."</p>
<p>[There is silence. Only the slight crackle of flames in the background and the tumbling of acrid desert rock fills the air.]</p>
<p>The Master: "That was an order."</p>
<p>CyberMaster: "YOUR SUCCESS IS PROBABLE."</p>
<p>The Master: "Thanks Teach."</p>
<p>[The Master spreads his mouth into a particularly toothy grin, like an insolent child who knows <em>exactly  </em>what he's done wrong.]</p>
<p>The Master: "Awesome. Okay. Now that's out the way- scram! I don't want you of all people- robots- interrupting this very <em>touching </em>reunion. You were already enough of a cockblock back in the day."</p>
<p>[The CyberMaster turns and begins to march back the way he came.]</p>
<p>[Though he won't admit it, the faintest of smiles ghosts across the Master's face. So many things to look forward to. This will be the best day of his lives- finally breaking the Doctor down. Finally standing in the dust of his masterpiece. It's going to be <em>s-p-e-c-t-a-c-u-l-a-r</em>.)</p>
<p>The Master: "Here goes."</p>
<p>[He breathes in, taking in the scent of burnt grass and scorched earth. It's perfect.]</p>
<p>[The Master tilts on his back foot and springs forward, hurtling at top speed towards the portal. He's going to win.]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's still a competition going on my Twitter @ineternity_ao3.</p>
<p>It would be an enormous help to me if you entered- plus you might get a free fic out of it! :))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any art I post goes on my Twitter @ineternity_ao3. I’ve got a contest running on there so if you want to commission a fic, all you have to do is enter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>